Dangerous Play Things
by The May Waters
Summary: Lily Evans, Queen of Scots has been promised in a long awaited marriage between Scotland and England. James Potter fights the marriage set forth before him and searches for a way to end it, until he meets who he is intended to marry. The life of Royals however is much trickier than a simple marriage; power is a dangerous thing to play with.
1. Hidden

Title: Dangerous Play Things

Summary: Lily Evans, Queen of Scots has been promised in a long awaited marriage between Scotland and England. James Potter fights the marriage set forth before him and searches for a way to end it, until he meets who he is intended to marry. The life of Royals however is much trickier than a simple marriage; power is a dangerous thing to play with.

By: Samantha Foote

16+

-oOo-

Warnings: If you have a problem with reading about religion then this is not the story for you. Religion played a huge part in the life of Royals in the time the story is set and such topics will be addressed heavily. It will be portrayed as accurately as I can make it. There will be death and gore in this story, not only did religion play a large part, but death was a constant punishment. There are many means for this and they are (almost) all gruesome. I had my friend cringing with the descriptions. This also may have some questionable content or themes, this is however the life of royals of any kind, extremely awkward.

-oOo-

Chapter 1

Hidden

-oOo-

Lily Evans took a deep breath, it was early morning and some of the other women in the convent were helping her dress. She hated being royalty a good majority of the time, other times it wasn't terrible. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as they pulled painfully at the strings of the corset. She didn't fully understand why she had to wear a corset when she was in the convent, none of the other women did. Lily guessed it was because she was royalty-royalty in hiding.

Not many people were happy with her country, Scotland. Especially with the arrangement which had come to light when she was only seven. As she came closer to coming of age it was rising as a major problem. Many from high parties however were excited at the prospect of finally joining England and Scotland; two countries which had been at war with one another for a long time.

"Are you okay mistress?" Elspeth asked. Elspeth was her handmaiden in the convent for the last few months.

"Yes I'm fine, just exasperated with royal clothing."

"I don't understand mistress,"

"No, I don't think you would."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help mistress."

"You're wonderful Sarah, really."

"Thank you mistress, but there's no need."

"Yes there is, where would I be without you?"

"I don't know mistress."

"Well I wouldn't be here, and I've told you-you don't have to say 'mistress' every time. Just talk to me like a normal person, you can even call me Lily."

"Yes mistress." Lily sighed and gave Elspeth a warm smile.

"I'll be going out to breakfast now then."

"Yes mistress."

"Then you must join me I'm sure the nuns wouldn't mind."

"No I couldn't-"

Lily cut her off before she could get "mistress" out again. "I insist and if they dare say anything I will let them know I invited you."

They walked down the hall in silence, the halls dark with candles flickering eerie lights along the stone walls. Their shadows cast out along the floor in gruesome twisting shapes-which had long since stopped making Lily cringe. She had a small smile on her face as they reached the terrace leading out to the gardens. She stepped through the high arch and reveled in the sunlight shining on her pale skin. Her shoes made soft sounds as the pair walked down the path to the main courtyard. There in the grass with early morning light shining brightly across it was a table set with glimmering china plates and sparkling sterling silver tableware. The crystal goblets were just being set out and their rims sent off glints of gold.

"Will you set another place for my handmaiden Elspeth here?"

"Of course madam," The nuns bowed and rushed to set up another place, Lily didn't miss their uneasy glances however.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, prepared to watch for any other slip ups. When the table was ready and all the nuns had met them in the yard they sat down fluidly as one and offered quick grace over the food. Lily waited patiently for her food and watched curiously as Elspeth was given a bowl before the others. Elspeth glanced nervously at the royal beside her and tried to cover her food with her hair, eating improperly and close to her food. Lily looked away to give her some privacy with the simple oatmeal and smiled as she watched the juice mug being passed around the table.

"Elspeth, it is not good manners to sit hunched over your food." One of the older nuns finally chided.

Lily turned back and watched as Elspeth looked up extremely slowly, eyes widening at the sight which met her eyes. Elspeth's eyes had rolled back into her head and her lips were turning blue. A nun screamed at the sight and little rivulets of blood began to stain her whitening mouth, dribbling down into the oatmeal. Lily reached out a hand, not sure what to do as the handmaiden began to convulse wildly in her chair, little flecks of blood flying and staining her gown. A few of the other women pulled her back, while others rushed around Elspeth. Blood was now seeping out through her ears and her hair had started to fall out in small chunks. Lily was dragged back through the halls of the convent until they had reached the main doors.

"Where are you taking me? I need to help Elspeth." Lily turned wildly back, trying to break free from the nun leading her out.

"We need to get you far away from here, you're not safe. The English are trying to keep this country from joining theirs."

"But Elspeth,"

"Is dead. You didn't think that your food wasn't going through a tester did you? Your life has always been in danger; no matter what court you've been in there has always been someone there to make sure you didn't die. The English are getting more desperate month by month as you get closer to a suitable age for marriage."

"People have been testing my food?"

"Yes for poison, for anything which could possibly kill you. The convent will be searched top to bottom for the traitor, but we must have you leave now before they try again."

"So Elspeth-"

"Has been testing your food for months and this morning your insistency on her sitting with us caused a slight problem in our daily routine. Now get into the carriage." Lily was surprised to find a carriage really waiting for her to take her away.

"How did you get this ready so fast?"

"A carriage is always waiting," The nun smiled, her teeth slightly crooked but it was a kind smile all the same. "Here is some food; it is safe I promise you. Eat it while you ride,"

"Thank you for your devotion to Scotland."

"It was a pleasure my queen," Lily quickly entered the carriage, holding the small bag of food close to her. The door was shut behind her as soon as the hem of her dress had cleared the step. She had sat down on one of the plush seats just in time as there was a crack of a whip and the cart took off at full speed.

-oOo-

"It's been arranged since you were seven, not like you can really stop it now." Two young men were spread out on a large bed which could easily fit six people.

"I'm hoping that if I put up enough of a fight I can maybe at least postpone it long enough to convince them to let me marry someone else."

"Have you seen the Scots royal line though?"

"Yes-and the quilting makes them appear as though they have block heads and fat noses. It doesn't present a pretty picture."

"Those quilts are never accurate though are they? Didn't they make you look like you never eat anything?"

"You're not helping prove any points."

"I'm just saying, I've been with my fair share of Scots and they've all been fairly attractive." The other one snorted, he grabbed a cricket ball and began to toss it in the air and catch it again when it came down.

"I've not actually seen her, but I'm not holding up any hopes."

"I've seen a painting of her family,"

"Have you now?"

"Yes, it was in a shipment recently. Father put me in charge of it and the daughter looked fair enough."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and she's already queen isn't she?"

"Technically yes,"

"Well then, no need to worry about the huge wedding aspect because she needs a husband."

"She still needs a husband to be a proper queen, she's only in the position because her father died and her mum can't take it."

"Ouch, must be rough on the ones left behind."

"I hear that King Ewan only went missing in action in a war and most of the the kingdom still holds out hope he will return."

"Not likely, he's been missing for what?"

"Ten years."

"Exactly my point, he's not coming back."

"It'd be nice to keep this bit of key information silent in front of the Scots though."

"Oh, I'd never even think of mentioning it."

"Excuse me Masters Sirius and James, but Mister Black's mother is summoning him to the drawing room on the first floor."

"Thanks Remus," James smiled up at the page who nodded and swiftly closed the door.

"I like him, for some unknown reason." Sirius announced, pushing himself up.

"Think my bastard brother is around to annoy?" James asked rolling off the bed and landing lightly on the floor.

"No idea, I'll have to go find my lovely mother."

"She's not that bad,"

"I don't know, I get the feeling she'd much rather have your bastard brother for a son than me."

"I hardly think that's true,"

"You need to learn to pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Good morning Masters," Peter Pettigrew passed them in the hall, stooping into a bow with a platter of food.

"Is that for my mum?" James asked, eying the food greedily.

"Yes sir,"

"Will you bring me a plate of that out in the gardens? I'm starving,"

"Yes sir,"

"You're a diamond mate."

"I swear sometimes I think you flirt with every servant in this castle."

"I do not Sirius, you're just to blinded by the fact you can't ever keep it in your trousers."

"Hey I'm just weighing my options and it's not like we can't really get in trouble for it. Nowhere in the rules does it state that men have to be virgins, only women."

"Just wait until you get one of those whores pregnant and end up having to marry her."

"Mistresses?"

"Your mother's disappointment, possibility of disownment, and no dowry."

"Your point?"

"You are a full blown idiot, the poor child that will ever have to bear your name."

"You act as though I'll have children."

James ignored him and walked towards the front of the English Palace. "You had better go to the drawing room, I however am going to enjoy a late breakfast in the garden."

"Sure, send me to the devil alone."

"I'm not going to hell with you any time soon."

"I'll drag you there when I go,"

"Looking forward to it."

James was grinning as he passed Remus in the hallway leading to the gardens. The page nodded politely and James tossed him a gold coin, which made his eyes widen.

"Sir you can't give me this."

"Shh, it's just something a little extra. Spend it well."

"Thank you Prince James."

James grinned and entered the flourishing garden breathing in the fresh air. The pink roses were in full bloom and he put his nose near one, taking in the soft scent. He looked up and adjusted his square glasses; there on one of the pristine granite benches was his half brother. James smirked and attempted to approach silently. No one in the kingdom particularly cared for the King's bastard, but he was allowed to stay because his mother stayed. His mother however had married one of the courts servants and she was kept only because her new husband allowed the continued intercourse between the king and his sort of mistress. It was a common source for gossip, but it never got back to the king.

"Ah, if it isn't the half-blood prince himself. I always love seeing you in the morning, I can get bastard annoying off my list of things to do."

"You're no better than me," He snarled, turning a wary black eye on the Prince.

"Oh but I am, I inherit the kingdom, the family fortune, and I will one day marry someone and rule not only England but most likely Scotland."

"Just because you have power doesn't mean you are better than anyone. Power does not enable you it only brings you down and if you find it prudent to torture me everyday then you are not better than the enemy. They intend to capture and torture many of our people; we don't need a ruler who will do the same to his people as the enemy will."

"I would hardly see Hungary as an opposing force, but if you feel so strongly then bring the matter up with our father." James situated himself at one of the garden tables, his feet resting on the second chair.

"You food sir," Peter Pettigrew squeaked entering the garden with a silver tray.

"Ah yes, thank you Peter. For your efforts," He pressed a gold coin into the boy's palm. "Take and spend it well, I don't want you saying you don't need it. Learn to take a gift when it's offered."

"Thank you very much sir." Peter whispered glancing up at the other man who was sitting on the bench watching the duck pond.

"Bring something out here for him would you, I don't care what but I think he could do with some food every once in a while."

"Right away sir,"

"Now you choose to be nice? Is it because I pointed out one of your many flaws?"

"No it's because you look sick and don't want my father putting you in my care while you're down Snape."

Severus Snape was the King's bastard. It was more common for the children of the King's mistresses to take their mother's name, but he had chosen to take his step-father's name, further separating him from the royal line of England. James swore he sullied his father's name and promised himself he would never have a mistress, even if the woman he was set to marry wasn't pretty. He didn't think it well with royals to go off without a worry in the world simply because they wanted a little bit of fun, something new. This was the exact reason why James was still a virgin, something Sirius brought up often. It didn't however get the rise Sirius wanted so he usually avoided the topic altogether, instead, trying to get James interested by describing the games the whores of town brothel's would play with him. He didn't care for these tales of "conquest" so instead he would play with his quill, sketching game plans. He had invented a sport which wasn't really catching on as he'd hoped, but he had high expectations that it would only take a few years.

"How nice of you to be concerned with my well being."

"Whether we want it or not we are brothers,"

"When is your betrothed set to come to the castle?"

"No idea, all I'm hoping is she doesn't look like a troll."

"You're telling me you don't remember her?"

"Nope, though something in my mind tells me she has a fiery temper which shouldn't be meddled with. However, as my breakfast has been slightly dampened I'm returning inside."

"I never asked for your life story Potter."

"You should be glad I even talked to you."

"I would be happier if you didn't." James chose to ignore the muttering as he picked up a biscuit and sausage, carrying them into the castle with him. _How could Severus remember the Queen of Scots if he couldn't?_

-oOo-

Lily Evans had always been told she was tall for her age; she however wanted to be smaller so she could fit in all the good hiding places around the English Palace. She prayed to God every night for her to stay small. She didn't really care for the royal boys in the castle. She wasn't concerned with what her father was doing in meeting with Duke's and other kings, right now she was only concerned with the fact she couldn't quite fit in the window chest during her hide and seek game with a little boy who seemed lonely.

She rolled over on her back to attempt to make more room and the lid slammed shut with a bang. It was completely dark and it startled her a lot. Lily held her breath as she pressed her ear to the wood listening for footsteps on the stone floors. There was a creak of wood and she looked around confused as light flooded her hiding space. Her eyes adjusted and the smiling face of Severus Snape, the lid held in one hand and his black manicured shoes in the other.

"How did you?" Lily asked sitting up more fully. Severus waved the shoes in her face causing her to giggle.

"It helps when you're trying to stay as far as possible from your half brother."

"You could always just all him your brother."

"There is a distinct reason why I don't."

"Oh well, is it my turn to try and find you then?"

"It took you three hours yesterday and you had to go to dinner without finding me."

"I don't know this castle as well as you." Lily pouted.

"Exactly why this game has an unfair advantage to me, always." Severus smiled and tugged on her hand. "Come on, we can go play tag in the gardens."

"Okay," Lily excitedly followed him into the green foliage and screamed "not it," once they were deep into the maze of bushes.

Severus followed her laughter as she ran in her dress. Little green branches snagged at the cloth, but she paid no attention, focusing instead on how close her chaser was to her. She had just been pulling ahead when something shot out of the bush and tripped her. The rocks and pebbles dug into her face and hands, mud spiraling its way around her dress as she tumbled. Lily's hair fell out of its long wavy tresses neatly pinned up, the small shell pins falling to the ground and disappearing in the mud. She looked up to see two boys laughing at her misfortune and a frown emerged sharply on her features

"What was that for?"

"Sorry princess, but we thought you were the bastard."

"Well I'm obviously not and why would you want to trip him anyway?"

"Because he's a bastard," The taller of the two shrugged, not really worried about the implications.

"That's a stupid reason." Lily folded her arms. "And he's not a bastard."

"Do you even know what a bastard is?" The other asked, raising an eyebrow and looking back over his shoulder for his friend's brother.

"Of course I do,"

"Then you'll know straight up he was born from my dad's mistress, so he is a bastard. Why are you trying to defend him anyway?"

"He's my friend," She explained looking at the proper clothing of the two. Surely this boy couldn't be the prince?

"You're friends with him? You could do so much better," the second one scorned.

"Lily are you-" Severus skidded into the scene, stopping himself from speaking further when he saw exactly who she was talking to. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were looking for you when we ran into the princess here."

"Why were you looking for me?" Severus asked cautiously, sinking his shoulders slightly to maintain a shorter height.

"Just so we could have the usual family talk," James grinned, but it wasn't a kind one. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"If you two don't mind, I want to get back to my game with my friend."

"You're playing a game with the bastard? Well aren't you just a naughty little princess?"

"Leave her out of this,"

"Oh? She's quite the one who started it, don't you think?" Sirius mocked, taking a step towards the mud covered Scottish child.

"And I'm the one who's going to finish it." Severus held up his fists bravely.

It took a mere few seconds before he was tackled. Both James and Sirius had jumped their fellow family member. Lily screamed and raced forward to try and pull her friend free from the pile. She was hit in the eye by a wild fist and she tumbled backwards, her hair no longer red in color.

"What is going on?" Queen Dorea was rushing through the gardens with King and Queen of Scots on her heels.

"I was playing with Severus when these two decided to trip me and then start a fight." Lily was quick to blame.

"You were playing with the bastard?" Dorea appeared confused at the little girl's statement.

"That is hardly the important issue here." Queen Eleanor snapped, taking her daughter by the hand. "Let's get you cleaned up darling."

"Yes, all three of you, into the castle now and have a maid look after you." The royals swept up the path, cloaks swishing lightly against the plant debris.

"Lucky the Scottish Princess was here Snivellus-who knew you needed a girl to save your butt from a good whipping?" Sirius taunted and the bastard boy next to him snapped.

"I don't need help from snobbish royal brats like her," Sirius grinned wickedly as Lily turned back having heard their conversation.

"Fine then, I won't help in the future." She tucked her head back, wiping away furious tears from her seven year old eyes and letting her mother lead her to a warm bath.

-oOo-

It was ten years later when she would see Severus again. She suffered for years at the hands of her own bastard sibling who repeated words similar to his often. Lily was quiet whenever she was brought back to the Scottish kingdom, for it was best to stay silent and let the words float past her with the gentle breeze. It had come as a shock when a fairly wealthy family in the kingdom offered to take Petunia, Lily's bastard sister as a bride. The Dursley's were Duke's, their family porky with carefully groomed views of blue blood royals. Lily however was not a blue blood. Her mother had not been of royal birth, or of any social standing.

Queen Eleanor had been a handmaiden in the kitchen of the Scottish kingdom when Prince Richard had fallen for her. Many of the dignified, high social families deigned this as having dirty blood and "mudblood" was a whispered term to refer to the child which had come of their marriage. For they considered her true blood to be lower than the dirt of the earth and she was often not treated well among the high end part of the kingdom at social gatherings. Many were angry King Richard had not taken his mistress to wife, after all, his mistress had born a child before the Queen and Sarah was a Duke's daughter. Lily, however, was set to rule the kingdom and in a bid for having a much purer blood despite her being classified as a bastard-Petunia was married to Vernon Dursley who she, amazingly, seemed enamored with.

-oOo-

Lily slept soundly as the carriage thundered across rough and rocky terrain. It stopped only once to pick up an array of fine dresses and costly apparel which she would wear in the English court. Her head lolled lightly against the beautiful scarlet fabric, a little spittle of drool leaving a thin line on her chin and a wet, uncomfortable, spot upon the velvet. She was only awoken fully when the carriage slowed upon entering the gates to Great Britain's Castle. Lily quickly wiped away the remnants of her sleep and tried to prepare herself for reuniting with Prince James. Lily was most certainly not looking forward to it; she had never forgotten the incident with the mud and her only friend. Tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes and she quickly removed the vestiges of them, attempting to look her best despite being in fairly unfriendly territory. Her green eyes closed and she took a calming breath as the carriage rolled to a stop.


	2. James

Chapter 2

James

The carriage rocked as the trunks of clothing were removed, it rocked even more so when the driver stepped down and Lily's head hit into a sharp piece of splintered wood. She clutched the spot it had dug at her skin and hissed in pain. The door swung open and a hand appeared in the doorway of the carriage. She gently reached out her free hand and let him help her to the ground. He gasped when he saw the blood dribbling through her fingers and down her arm.

"The Queen, she's hurt!" One of the Scottish men in the crowd announced, she could hear the crunching gravel as several attendants ran forward.

"Sybill, would you kindly take our guest to see Madame Pomfrey and help attend to her wound?" The clear and calm voice of Queen Dorea rang through the crowd and a woman with large lenses perched on her nose came to her aid.

"I'm fine really, it's just a scratch." Lily tried to wave them away but at the look she received from several of the people, she decided it was better to go quietly.

Her eyes fell on Severus who was watching from near one of the castle turrets, their eyes locked for a fraction of a second and it was enough to remind her of the little boy who had told the prince she wasn't worth the time of day. A ring of "mudblood" filled her ears as she remembered the conversations of the kitchen staff back in Scotland. Her green orbs next slid round to two handsome boys standing next to each other, the taller of the two was staring at her in what appeared to be surprise through his glasses; the other was grinning broadly and looked as though he would love nothing more than to take her in front of the whole kingdom. She shuddered and Sybill pulled her a little closer, her steps hurrying past the court which had come to greet her.

-oOo-

"Ouch!" Lily hissed in pain as a solution of various herbs was rubbed into her temple with a rough piece of cloth. Her hand was covered in dried blood and she wondered if she would be allowed to wash it off any time soon.

"Settle down, of course it's going to hurt. Injuries hurt both ways, when they first happen, and when they heal." The matron told her with a bit of a snap. Lily shut her mouth firmly and dared not to say anything about her health to this woman if she could help it. "We'll just bandage you up and then you can be on your way for a proper greeting with the royal family in the throne room."

"Won't I have to change my dress and wash up a bit?" Lily asked pointing out her stained dress and bloody arm.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure your ladies are waiting for you there as well." She smiled at the old matron and as soon as her head had a sufficient band of white cloth around it, she hurried away towards the guest rooms.

"Lily!" Marlene exclaimed when the door was thrown open and the Queen swept into her temporary room.

"Marly," The two woman hugged and her other ladies bowed hesitantly, they had never seen someone act so casually with royalty.

"Sorry milady," Marlene quickly backed away upon seeing the other handmaidens and bowed deeply.

"Oh stop that, we've known each other since we were children. Stand up all of you, you're my friends, not just my servants." Lily smiled at their nervous faces. "Now come, I need to get cleaned up so I can properly meet the English crown."

They rushed forward and began to pull at the ties on her dress, removing pins, and fetching the wash basin and cloth. Lily let them pamper her while she focused on finding a way to not draw attention to the cloth wrapped firmly in a band around her head.

-oOo-

"Queen of Scots seems a bit clumsy," Sirius joked once Sybill had escorted her firmly inside the castle.

"She's beautiful," James breathed.

"Told you the Scots aren't ugly blockheads." Sirius threw his arm around the Prince as the group began to move inside. They were walking past Severus when James suddenly rounded on his father's son.

"How do you remember her?" He snarled pulling Severus' black shirt forward.

"Because I actually cared whether she lived or died." Severus snarled back, his response made James drop him and with one last glare, he glided into the castle, black robes billowing behind him. James' eyes narrowed and he straightened his back to try and seem more presentable.

"Come on, let's go meet your bride to be properly." Sirius pulled on his friends' arm before he started moving on his own accord.

-oOo-

"Are you sure this looks alright?" Lily tugged on the decoration she had wrapped around her head. It was from Egypt, her mother brought it back a few years ago and gave it to her on her yearly visit.

"It looks like it was made for you," Marlene reassured.

"Let's hurry in," Alice whispered. Lily nodded and they slipped in through the double doors to line along the sides. Taking a deep breath, she stood in the middle of the double doors and waited for her presence to be announced. When they open she held her back straight and walked steadily down towards the middle of the room.

"Thank you for hosting me in the English Kingdom, King Charlus and Queen Dorea." Lily lowered herself into a bow and waited to be addressed before standing again.

"We welcome you Queen of Scotland and hope you will find refuge in our halls." Lily looked up into Charlus' smiling face. "Now we're done with formalities, I do believe I must reintroduce you to my son."

Charlus stood and descended the stairs, lifting a hand to the right side of the room where the Kings men had been standing. There were footsteps as someone approached from behind Lily and she wasn't sure whether she could turn to face the Prince.

"James, I do believe it has been years since you last saw the Princess of Scotland, and now she is the Queen. Queen Lily, this is my son James."

"It is good to see you once more Prince James of England," Lily curtseyed slightly, bowing her head at him. James dipped his chest forward in greeting.

"And you, your majesty. I hope you will forgive me for not remembering you though."

"It's quite alright, you never held much interest in me when I was at the castle as a young girl, I wouldn't expect you to remember." Lily stated, though inside, his dismissal strung sharply. James nodded, not sure what to say further.

"Well then, I do believe we ought to have a celebration for your arrival, two days' time should be plenty. I've already sent out the invitations. After which, we'll need to get started on the wedding preparations." James balked slightly but Lily merely nodded.

"Of course, my mother has her own ideas about the wedding and I'm sure she'd love to confer with you. Shall I send out a rider to bring her from the Scottish castle?"

"I'll send someone out first thing in the morning. Have you had any supper yet?"

-oOo-

"Are you sure we should be out doing this?" Marlene hissed as Lily peered around the corner. One of the patrolling guards vanished and she gestured her friend forward.

"Come on, it's going to be fun." Lily pulled her out into the corridor. They put stockings on their feet so they could slide along the smooth marble floors.

"I don't know about this Lily,"

"Oh don't be afraid, they can't really get mad at us. I'm the Queen of Scotland and you're my ladies maid."

"But what if-"

"Marly, just let go and have fun." Lily took her hands and began spinning them in circles down the hall.

Their laughter rang through the halls of the castle as they raced separately, what they didn't see was the two figures taking an evening stroll down the very hallway they were playing in. Lily screamed, a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her.

"So what is the Queen doing sliding around in an abandoned hallway?" It was James, Lily let out a sharp breath.

"Having fun," Lily defended pulling away. She heard James chuckle lightly.

"Mind if we join you?"

"What would a Prince and his Duke Cousin have with sliding around castle hallways in their stockings?

"What would a Queen and her maid have with doing the same exact thing?"

"That would be her own business,"

"That would be his own business as well then," Lily made an annoyed noise and she could hear Sirius laughing, though it was obvious he was trying not to.

"Alright fine, you can have this hallway to yourselves." Lily took Marlene's hand and they began walking back towards the corridor where Lily was housed for the time being.

"You're going to have to start trusting in me," James called after her. "We're getting married after all."

"Just because we're married doesn't mean I have to talk to you further than having children."

-oOo-

"Who does he think he is?" Lily asked pacing back and forth in front of Marlene who had settled herself on one of the fine couches in the Queen's bedroom.

"The prince of England?" She suggested. Lily glared at her.

"You know what I meant."

"Not really no, I don't see what the big deal was. It wasn't like we were going to get in trouble,"

"I just can't stand him."

"What did James ever do to make you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him, I just strongly dislike having him in my presence."

"Uh-huh, what is it with you and him though?"

"There's a lot of things which built up to it."

"So start from the beginning."

"When I first came to the English castle as a little girl before my dad, the king, went missing I met a boy. James' half-brother, that broody one who was dressed in all black."

"You actually liked the bastard?"

"He was kinder to me than James, he would play games with me. James and Sirius were the ones who made me lose the short friendship I had formed with Severus."

"So you lost your best friend when you were little, what's the bigger problem?"

"Severus called me something rather mean, provoked by them of course. I've also been called a mudblood by the kitchen staff all my life and I feel as though I'm not even worthy to be Queen. If my own people revolt against me, how am I going to rule two kingdoms?"

"And somehow this connects to James?"

"He forgot me, he completely forgot who I was. He doesn't even remember seeing me before. I could tell when I climbed out of the carriage."

"Anything else bothering you than him not remembering who you are?" Then she muttered under her breath. "It's the life of royals."

"I'm scared, I guess,"

"Scared of what?"

"If I'm not even really worthy to be Queen of Scotland-well James is going to find out, he's going to see and then I'll just be another one of those rulers who sit on the sidelines. I'll never talk to my husband and he'll have too many mistresses to count," She was crying and looked annoyed with herself over it.

"You don't even know any of this for sure!" Marlene exclaimed pulling her friend into a hug.

"Of course I don't know anything, I don't know how many women he has already been with. What if he's hiding the fact he got one of those girls pregnant?"

"Why don't you ask him? He did say your relationship had to be built on trust."

"Ask him?" Lily looked horrified at the thought.

"Okay, don't ask him then." Marlene shrugged.

"But I want to know," Lily sat down on the stone floor and Marlene had to resist rolling her eyes at royalty.

"I'll ask Sirius for you then, I'll make it friendly conversation."

-oOo-

"I am so sleeping on your bed tonight." Sirius announced.

"More rumors to spread about the castle then? I think Remus is jealous,"

"Oh shut up." James grinned at his friend. Sirius had spread himself out across the bed, hands clasped behind his head, eyes closed. The prince sat on the end post, staring at the fire on the opposite wall. The pair sat in silence for a while before James decided to break it.

"Do you think she really meant it?"

"Who meant what?"

"Lily, when she said she doesn't have to talk to me more than having children."

"No idea,"

"You're no help."

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Maybe I should ask Remus."

"Look mate, she's upset. There's something more going on with her than meets the eye and right now I'm sure she means it. Which is sad for you considering you've sworn to love only one woman."

"There's got to be a way to make her like me even a little bit."

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Sirius had no fear at hurting the prince, because they were too close to do anything drastic. "Now come to bed, too much of whatever this is hurts my head."

-oOo-

"Hello," James stepped up next to Lily when she was staring down at the grounds from one of the high windows. Lily didn't reply, barely glancing at him. Her eyes were tracing the worn paths of the garden, the beautiful maze was being cared for by several of the servants. It was then James remembered, a little girl in a pretty dress racing through those very hedges. Sirius and James had tripped her, thinking she was James' bastard brother and not the daughter of the visiting dignitary. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Lily looked up at him sharply, she wasn't expecting an apology for anything.

"For you know, tripping you in the gardens when you first visited."

"You remember?"

"Just now, I didn't mean to forget." One of his hands flew upwards messing his hair up even more. Lily narrowed her eyes and frowned slightly.

"I imagine I'm quite easy to forget about."

"I will never forget you again, you're amazing and I would hate myself if I were to just leave you behind." Lily didn't say anything, she was staring up at him with wide eyes. James stayed quiet for several moments before it started driving him mad. "What?"

"You'll never forget me? Even if you have a mistress and I'm just there to give you royal children?"

"Have a mistress? Surely you don't think that's what all royals are like?"

"My father had one in his days and your father has one now, but she is still married to another. I know it's going to happen, it's just a matter of when you will claim her."

"Just because everyone else in the royal line has had a mistress does not mean I will be the same."

"You're not going to take-"

"I have told myself all my life I will never be like my father, the kind of life he gave to my bastard brother is dreadful. I fear I only made it worse as well. We've distanced ourselves from each other over the years, for both our protection and to allow myself time to grieve. I promised myself I would never be a father like the one I had and in that, I knew I had to make a promise with myself as well. No matter who I came to marry, she would be the only person I ever loved."

"I don't understand how you could promise that." James made to speak, but she cut him off. "I don't think anything can be assured about any of it in the life we live."

"Well I think it can and I'm going to make sure I keep my promise until the day I die."

"You're going to be one formidable King, Prince James." Lily smiled curling her hand around his.

"That's what I'm going for."

-oOo-

"Lily, I don't know how your marriage with James is ever going to work out." Marlene stated the minute she saw her. James looked taken aback, but politely and quickly stepped away before Marlene could fully recognize who he was.

"Why not?" Lily asked, still in awe of her conversation with James only moments before.

"I was talking with the guards to see if I could talk with the Duke's son, Sirius and they reported he never came back to his chambers last night after visiting James. Then when I asked the guards at James' chamber they told me the pair didn't come out until morning. They say it's not unusual."

"Are you insinuating that James prefers men in his bed over women?" Lily asked, obviously bemused which frustrated Marlene.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say-and not just men, his own cousin!"

"If I may step in for just a moment." James came up between them, he looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Sirius likes to sleep in my room sometimes, we are most definitely not sleeping together. He would tell you otherwise though, he loves to start and stoke rumors of any sort."

Marlene turned a bright shade of red and bowed, not daring to surface again.

"Oh look, you've embarrassed her." Lily was laughing, she touched her friend on the shoulder. "Come let's, go get something to drink. I hear the butterbeer here is absolutely delightful."

"You're so mean, you could've told me he was there."

"I was talking to him moments ago, I think our marriage is going to do okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's what he said to me-and if he's an honest man, which he seems to be, then I'm going to try and let him see who I am."

"The life of royals is a dangerous game Lily, I wouldn't want you to get hurt playing it."

"It's not a game I've had the choice of joining, it's a game I was born into. Let's only hope I've learned enough to keep the game on my side of the board."

-oOo-

"Excuse me your majesty, there is an urgent message from Ireland." Remus had wound himself through the crowd towards James, he hadn't had any luck in locating the king. "I couldn't find King Charlus and I'm afraid this is of dire importance."

"I'll go, where is the messenger?" James put a hand on the Paige's shoulder, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Waiting in the hall,"

"Go find my father, I'll see what's going on." Sirius appeared at James' shoulder just as he was about look for him. With a look at the other they quickly headed off together, their joy from the party moments before was gone. They didn't even see Lily leaning around people and following them with their eyes to see what they were doing.

-oOo-

"The Scots? Invading Ireland?" James was obviously confused, it didn't make any sense at all. No letters had been sent from Lily to her mother or anyone else since she had arrived just a few nights before. She could have sent it before her arrival as well, but it just didn't seem likely to him.

"I knew those Scots were no good, what did I tell you James?"

"You told me they were extremely attractive," He said absentmindedly. The messenger ducked his gaze, unsure of how to respond. "It doesn't make any sense, Lily definitely wouldn't do this sort of thing."

"She would if she doesn't want to marry you, creates tension between the countries."

"Who doesn't want to marry who?" Lily asked exiting the throne room.

"You not wanting to marry James," Sirius stated.

"What?"

"Scotland, they've invaded Ireland, one of our allies." James explained quickly.

"I didn't tell them to if that's what you're thinking." Lily defended. "I hate war,"

"See," James jabbed his friend in the chest. "Wait, you hate war?"

"Let's discuss that tidbit later, we need to know who ordered the attack. This is not going to end well for your arranged marriage." Sirius pointed out, Lily's eyebrows crinkled together.

"It's my mother."

"What?"

"She's always been against the idea of me marrying the English rogue's, she thinks you're too rough of a bunch for me to handle."

"Well I'm sure James could be rough in bed-" James brought his elbow back into Sirius' chest so the wind was knocked out of him for a long while. Lily bit her lip, bemused.

"Your mother has fought against this marriage frequently?"

"I wouldn't say frequently-she advised my father before and after he made the agreement to end it and not marry me to you. After he was dead, there wasn't anything he could do as I was Queen and could change it if I chose to. I was in the convent by then though, I couldn't have made any decisions about my own life. She's the Dowager Queen right now, she still holds a lot of power and if she plays her cards right she can pull in most of the noble families to support her. Especially if it brings about my death."

"Even the nobles want you gone?" James' eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Not all of them, only a small portion. One of those families is the one my bastard sister married into."

"What are we going to do then?"

"We need to gain favor with the Scots, we need to get a message to them and somehow stop them from going any further. I'll write a letter by my own hand and have a Scottish messenger take it, they're surely to follow an order given by their Queen from one of their own."

"I will inform my father, excuse me for a few moments."

"He's a soft fellow," Sirius announced once the prince was gone.

"What?"

"He's soft, in all the places a king shouldn't be." Lily lifted her head slightly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if it's because he's still a virgin. Maybe those two things are connected."

"I can hardly see how they are," Lily snapped.

"Oh that's right, fidelity in women and all that." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Maybe it's not being a virgin then, I feel like you could run me through with a sword any moment."

"Because I could and I'm sure this lovely gentleman would be happy to help me do it." She gestured towards the Irish messenger.

"Nah, he's our ally. He wouldn't dare attack the nobility of the English crown."

"Then I'll get one of my ladies to do it, I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"Oh, so your army is made up of women? How very bold of you."

"That's rich coming from your scrawny build."

"I'll have you know I am all muscle and could overtake you in under a second."

"You wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on me without armor, tell me how important are your genitals to you?"

"Play nicely now," King Charlus had arrived on the scene, Sirius was scowling at Lily and James was very confused. "Quickly tell me what has happened."

-oOo-

"I don't understand why she is now disapproving of our marriage, trying to create tension like this." Lily was pacing back and forth in James' bedroom, completely unaware of how this might look to others outside.

"I won't pretend to know," James replied. He was laying back on his bed tossing a ball up and down for his own entertainment.

"You're not horrible," Lily blushed then her eyes widened. "What if it's me? What if my mother really doesn't actually like me?"

"How could your mother not like you, I'm sure it just has to do with you marrying me." He rolled over to face her, the ball now sitting on his pillow. Lily bit her lip, staring at him intently. "Come here."

"What?" Everything suddenly seemed to come together all at once in her brain.

"Just come stand over here, I'm not telling you to lay down on my bed." James took a deep breath, sitting up. "Look, I'm not saying this will be a happy union as we hardly know each other. One thing I can promise you is my care and protection. I think if we are willing to do this together then we can defeat any foe, including your mother."

"I'm scared," Lily whispered. "Of what all of this means, more than just you and me."

"Kiss me," he demanded suddenly.

"What?"

"I just want to know, what it's like to kiss you. We'll have to be doing much more in who knows how short of a period. I want to prove to you that if we do this together we will win." James' eyes were locked with hers and she quickly found herself lost in his swirling pools of hazel with what looked like sparkles of gold. She had always wondered what it might be like to kiss someone on the lips, someone who had glasses. Without really thinking she pushed herself forward, crashing her lips to his in a sudden desperate desire. It was over within seconds, but what she felt within just those few moments scared her enough to run.


End file.
